Playing With Fire
by thewhiskersonkittens
Summary: Even Superman is not immune to temptation. Especially when it involves a certain smoking hot redhead. Superman:TAS. DCAU. One-shot. Rated M for smut. SM/Volcana.


**I do not own any DC Comics/WB characters. Thank you for viewing/reading! Please leave a review! :)**

Superman came to a soft landing on the island beach shore carrying a box in his hands.

The woman he put in exile on the remote tropical paradise lay on her stomach suntanning on a beach towel a few feet away. She was called Volcana by rogue government agents who tried to make a living weapon out of her by using her pyrokinetic powers. Having helped her escape the agents, Clark made a deal with the fire throwing beauty: stay on the island and learn to harness her powers or be sent to a women's prison.

Upon hearing his footsteps approach, Volcana rolled over to face him. She stretched out her arms and legs in an exaggerated fashion. Clark took in the sight of the exotically beautiful woman before him. Her copper red hair cascaded down to her waist. Her bikini left little to the imagination and its solid white color contrasted gorgeously against her tanned skin.

Volcana stretched again and yawned.

"You must be so tired," Clark quipped playfully. "It must wear you out looking so good all the time."

Clark usually wasn't so forward in flirting with the ladies. He normally had a more chivalrous approach. He didn't know what it was about Volcana that made him behave so drastically different. He was lying to himself; he knew very well what it was. Superman or not, alien-born or not, he was still a red-blooded straight man that appreciated a sexy woman when he saw one.

Volcana propped herself up on her elbows and raised an eyebrow.

"Well then," She answered, smiling. "If looking good all the time is physically taxing, then you must be exhausted yourself, Big Blue."

Clark couldn't hold back his grin. He loved the sound of her husky voice. It reminded him of a young Lauren Bacall. Whenever they interacted with each other, he felt like they were playing in a scene from an old black and white film noir: she was the femme fatale and he was the sucker that knew she spelled trouble yet still wanted a taste.

Volcana nodded to the box of supplies in Clark's arms. "Is that the usual stuff?"

Clark put the box at Volcana's feet and she sat up to inspect its contents.

"I trust that you finally got me chunky like I've been asking for forever now," Volcana commented as she rifled through the box.

Clark turned to gaze out over the sparkling ocean.

"I want to talk to you about that, Volcana,"

She turned her attention to him and grinned. "About peanut butter?" She joked.

Clark smiled but went on: "About how long you've been here on this island. It's been three months. I'm sorry but I don't know how much longer I can run supplies back and forth. It takes up too much of my time. Especially when I'm needed elsewhere."

Volcana playfully tossed her hair. "Oh, come on. You're such a good errand boy. I promise I'll start tipping."

Clark turned away from the ocean and faced Volcana to show he was being serious.

"You know what I'm getting at, Volcana," He told her. "Do you think you're ready to go back? Not to Metropolis but somewhere else? Start over on your own?"

Volcana stood up so fast Clark thought she was going to argue with him. But she simply brushed off some excess sand stuck to her skin and approached him.

"Leave this beautiful place?" She asked. "No, I'll never be ready to leave here."

She stopped just a few inches in front of him.

"But for you, sweetie, _anything," _Shecooed.

"Great," Clark replied. "I have a friend in Gotham that could help you…" He trailed off at her shaking of her head.

"Gotham? No thanks," She dismissed. "I can do better than that dump."

Her mild insult to Bruce Wayne's hometown made Clark stifle a laugh. Volcana's quick wit was one of the many things that made her so attractive to him.

"All right, where then?" Clark asked.

"I don't know," Volcana sighed. "But I'll figure it out. You could take me back to Metropolis,"

Clark opened his mouth to interject but Volcana quickly added: "Only for a little bit. And then I promise I'll get lost."

Clark hesitated. He studied her face for a moment until she shrugged and said:

"What? I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, you know."

"I never said you couldn't." He said.

They stood there for a moment locking eyes with one another. They often found themselves in interludes like this. The sexual tension between them was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Volcana reached up and brushed the ever-present loose black curl that hung across his forehead.

"Tell me something, Superman," Volcana began. "Is this curl natural? Or do you style it like that?"

"It's _all_ natural, baby," He quipped, matching her flirtatious tone.

This seem to excite Volcana as her tangerine colored eyes lit up.

"Well," Clark said, hating to have to break the tension. "I guess I should be going. I'll come back soon to get you."

But he made no effort to move as he let Volcana brazenly stroke his hair.

"Leaving so soon?" She purred. "Aren't you going to kiss me good-bye?"

Clark chuckled. "Since when do we "kiss good-bye"?"

Volcana's hands slid slowly down from his hair to the back of his neck and over his muscular shoulders.

"We could start right now," She said, leaning closer to him. She ran her hands up and down his arms, obviously taking pleasure in the muscles she felt in them.

"Anyone ever tell you that you have a face like an angel and a body built for sin?" Volcana teased.

Clark couldn't hide his amusement any longer. He was enjoying this. He was enjoying it very much. He could feel himself stirring and getting more and more aroused the longer he let her caress his body. He was no stranger to beautiful women coming on strongly to him as Superman. It always flattered him, but he would politely deflect their advances. With Volcana it was a different story. Clark wondered if it was similar for Bruce during his Catwoman encounters.

Volcana lazily traced the scarlet "S" symbol emblazoned on Clark's chest. Underneath his bright blue suit, he could feel his nipples harden.

"And did anyone ever tell you," Clark said as he slid his arms around Volcana's waist and pulled her into an embrace. "That you are _such _a trip, lady?"

Volcana laughed. She surrendered herself to his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

Clark happily obliged. He lowered his lips to hers and as expected the tender kiss radiated heat. He pulled away thinking it satisfied her.

Volcana's eyelids fluttered open. "That was sweet." She said.

Then her orange eyes darkened with desire and her husky voice dropped a register lower.

"Now kiss me like a _real _man would," she calmly but firmly demanded.

Clark knew she was daring him. Challenging him. He knew there was no turning back if he gave her what she wanted. The truth was, it was what he wanted, too.

"Kiss you like a real man, huh?" He repeated. "You think you can handle it?"

"Give me your best," Volcana said.

Clark leaned in to meet Volcana's lips again. Halfway, he abruptly stopped and surprised her by playfully dipping her low which caused her to gasp and then giggle. He liked toying with her. He saw the delight in her eyes as he leaned her head back on his arm. His mouth claimed hers in a completely unabashed kiss. He could sense by the way her tongue thrashed on his that she wanted dominance, but he refused, taking total control of the kiss. His tongue was gentle on hers but incessant. He wasn't going to let up first. He didn't want to. Over and over, their tongues mated; they suddenly couldn't get enough of each other. Her hands found their way back up to his head to run her fingers through his hair while his free arm snaked around her back and his hand shamelessly groped her ass. This action caused her to moan in his mouth.

She finally broke the kiss when it became necessary for the two of them to breathe again. Clark raised Volcana upright but still held her in his arms, his forehead pressed on hers. For a woman who had the ability to create and manipulate fire, Clark expected Volcana to smell like smoke, but she never did. Instead, she seemed to always have a sweet citrus scent about her. He inhaled her pleasant aroma as they both remained still, panting softy, trying to regain their breath. Clark's super hearing inadvertently activated, and he could hear how fast Volcana's heart was racing.

"Was that more…satisfactory?" Clark asked smugly, regarding the kiss.

Volcana, for once, was speechless. Her hooded eyes were locked on his lips. Her only response was to kiss him again.

They were pressed flush against each other as they resumed their open mouth kissing session while their hands roamed freely over each other's bodies. At one point, Volcana caught Clark's bottom lip with her teeth and bit down, causing him to moan. He tilted her neck and began running his lips over her jawline. He planted hungry, wet kisses down her neck and when he got down to her collarbone, he nipped at the skin there and she cried out in pleasure. It was going to leave a hickey, but he knew she wouldn't mind.

They paused again, each now breathing heavily.

"So, the Big Blue Boy Scout has a little bit of a naughty side to him," Volcana said teasingly. "Tell me, who is the lucky lady I'll need to send a thank-you card to?"

Clark knew it was a rhetorical question but even if Volcana was being serious, he still wouldn't have answered. Unlike his friend in Gotham, Clark was able to count the number partners he had been with on one hand. But that didn't mean he was an innocent naïve hick like he was often mistaken for.

Clark continued to pepper Volcana's face with kisses. His hands slid over her breasts, his thumbs brushing her nipples through the polyester fabric of her bikini top. He could feel her hand traveling torturously slow down his torso, lower and lower until it passed his yellow belt.

"Do you want me as much as I want you?" Volcana whispered against his lips.

Clark smiled. "I think the answer to that is pretty obvious, don't you?"

He was referring to her hand stroking him over his red trunks, no doubt feeling the massive erection he now had. He dragged his index finger to the center of her breasts, stopping at the double knotted tie in the front of her bikini top. A silent question lingered between them.

"Yes," Volcana whispered. "Yes, do it. I'm all yours."

All it took was a simple tug from Clark and the double knotted tie gave way. Volcana sighed as Clark kissed his way down from her neck to her breasts.

"Do you want to take this inside?" Clark asked huskily in between lavishing attention on Volcana's hardening nipples. He was indicating the makeshift shelter he helped Volcana build on the island for her temporary stay.

"No," Volcana answered. "Let's stay out here."

Clark glanced up at her.

Reading his mind, she said: "Who's gonna see us? Don't worry about it."

Volcana was half-right; they were on a secluded island. The chances of being seen were minimal. Still, if one of Clark's Justice League teammates needed him badly enough they would exhaust every corner of the earth looking for him. He briefly pictured what each member's individual reaction would look like if they happened to catch him, in the buff and having sex on a beach, with a known anti-villain. It was too late to worry about such a thing now. He figured if it happened, it would give them all a good laugh and a story he knew they would never let him live down.

Volcana's hands were now hastily unfastening his yellow belt. Clark braced himself for what was coming next. Volcana sank to her knees on the hot sand. She casually discarded her opened bikini top with a fling of her hand. She hooked her fingers on each side of his waistband and tugged down his pants. Clark steadied himself by placing one hand on Volcana's shoulder and the other on her head. He finger-combed her red hair as she pumped him with her hands and her mouth. Oh, merciful Rao, the woman knew what she was doing!

While Volcana continued pleasuring him orally, Clark reached behind him and unclasped his cape. The scarlet piece of fabric caught the gentle breeze and glided to a stop underneath a patch of palm trees. He pulled on the back of his collar and lifted the top of his suit over his head. It was a strange experience for him to be so exposed like this. He searched his memory to recall ever doing something like this before but came up short. It's true what they say, Clark supposed. There is a first time for everything.

Volcana helped him out of his pants and boots. She giggled as she led him to the beach towel. She sat down on the towel and went to remove her bikini bottoms, but Clark stopped her.

"Wait," He said. "Let me do it."

Volcana, understanding what he meant, grinned mischievously. She leaned back and let him go to work.

Clark was a generous person by nature and that characteristic extended to his lovemaking style. He sank to his knees, crawled over her, and kissed her lips again. He kissed her all the way down her toned and tanned body, being thorough with each body part he encountered along the way. He came to the beginning of her bikini bottoms and Volcana shifted to try to make it easier for him to remove them but that wasn't his goal, not yet. Spreading her legs apart, Clark started to kiss Volcana's center, over the polyester swimsuit bottoms. He would periodically stop and kiss her inner thighs before coming back to her center. He kept doing this, loving the moaning and squirming it made her do.

After enough teasing, he helped her out of her bikini bottoms. He proceeded to taste her. With every dip, lick and kiss of his tongue and lips, he drove her crazy. Her legs started shaking uncontrollably. Her hand fisted in his hair and he could hear her panting over and over: "Superman…Superman…oh, yes, oh, god…" While his face was buried in between her legs, a particular trick he did made her yelp with a mixture of shock and delight.

"Where the hell did you learn _that_?!" Volcana cried but she wasn't complaining.

After more than enough foreplay, Clark had Volcana turn over. As she rolled, he impulsively slapped one of her ass cheeks. This made them both laugh. Volcana got into position on all fours. Clark gently guided himself inside her. With the actual intercourse part of sex, he always had to be extra careful not to hurt his partner.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Clark asked and to his relief Volcana told him he wasn't.

"Just let me know if I am," He said.

He began to thrust steadily. Soon, the sounds of their panting, moaning and the friction of their bodies began to fill the island air. Copulating out in the open made Clark feel like he was one of the farm animals back home in Smallville but to his surprise he also found it titillating.

He gently wrapped one of his hands around Volcana's neck and bent her head back so she was looking up at him. He kept thrusting while he placed kisses on her forehead. At this point, Volcana was a whimpering mess.

"Oh my god…Super…man…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…oh, yeah, right there, baby…I'm…I'm…gonna…"

"You're gonna do what, baby?" Clark whispered hotly in her ear. "Are you going to come for me? Come for me, baby. I'll let you."

Volcana whined in response. The rhythm they had established was slow and steady but Clark's thrusts were relentless. Both of their naked bodies were slick with sweat. Clark knew he was going to have sand stuck in places he never thought he would before.

Volcana orgasmed loudly. Clark continued his thrusts until he felt himself on the edge of climax. He withdrew from Volcana. He moaned as his body spasmed. A moment later he was spent. Clark rested his back on the towel. Volcana turned on her side to face him and propped herself up on one elbow. She reached over and brushed his dark hair, now damp with sweat.

"Wow," Volcana said, very much pleased.

"Just 'wow'?" Clark replied, looking up at the sky, still trying to catch his breath. "Not great, or awesome, or amazing? Just 'wow'?" He knew she was satisfied, like he was, but he was just giving her a hard time.

Volcana laughed. "Yeah, just 'wow'. You surprise me, Big Blue."

"People have a tendency to underestimate me sometimes," He then turned to face her and smiled.

"And then that's when I prove them wrong." He added.

The sun was starting to set leaving an orange hue in the sky almost the same color of Volcana's eyes.

They lay there next to each other for a while until they reluctantly stood up and began to get dressed.

As Volcana finished putting on her bikini she matter-of-factly stated:

"Hey, just so we're clear: this was a one-time thing. Don't get sentimental."

Clark grinned at her comment as he completed dressing. He fastened his cape back on to his shoulders and gave her a smug look. Volcana puckered her lips and blew a fire kiss in his direction.

"Keep telling yourself that, hot stuff." Clark said. "Be back soon."

He gave her a mock salute and flew off in the same graceful manner he did when he landed.

Volcana shook her head in amusement as she watched Clark disappear in the sunset. They would never admit it to anyone but they drove each other crazy in the best way.

**The End.**


End file.
